Hibiki Hojo
Hibiki Hojo is one of the main heroines of Suite Pretty Cure♪, along with her childhood friend, Kanade Minamino. Hibiki thinks that she has no musical talent at all, but she works hard at perfecting her vuvuzela playing. Hibiki's alter ego is Cure Melody. She uses the pink Fairy Tone Dory to transform. Appearance Hibiki has dark blue eyes and waist-length orange hair, part of which she ties up into twintails at the top of her head with long pink ribbons. She normally dresses in a black dress-like top, with long white sleeves, a pattern of pink hearts on the front, and pink frills at the sleeves and bottom of the dress. She also wears long black leggings and white/pink sports shoes. In summer,As Cure Melody, her hair becomes longer, changing to a bright pink, styled into twintails and secured with braids. Her eyes become a lighter and brighter shade of blue. She wears a white headband with a dark pink ribbon. Her costume is a mix of dark pink, light pink and white, featuring lots of ribbons and frills. Her dress shares many similarities with Cure Rhythm's, the only differences being that her costume bares the midriff, her sleeves are frilly instead of puffy, and the ribbon on her skirt is on her left hip instead of the right. She also wears dark pink thigh-high stockings with white stripes, and dark pink/white shoes with light pink ribbons. She is the only Cure in this series with a midriff-baring costume. As Super Cure Melody in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana, her dress becomes a full one-piece, and her skirt lengthens down to her feet. Her leggings become purple, and her shoes and the ribbon on her headband white. Her arm protectors extend up to her upper arms and become white as well. Her hair becomes a much lighter pink, and she gains small golden wings on her back. As Crescendo Cure Melody, her costume consists more of white and light pink. The ribbon on her headband and the sleeves of her top become feathery, and the upper layers of her skirt become longer and more flowy. Her leggings and shoes become white as well, with pink highlights. Her hair becomes a much lighter pink, and she gains large golden wings on her back, much like the Crescendo Fairy Tone. Personality Hibiki is a 14 year old, currently a 2nd year student at Private Aria Academy's 2A class. Hibiki has an uninhibited personality much like her parents. She is a bright girl and a bit of a klutz, but she hates losing more than anything else. She has a strong sense of justice, and dislikes underhanded tactics. On the other hand, Hibiki succumbs easily to loneliness, and enemies have successfully used her naive and unpretentious nature against her. However, this single-mindedness has allowed her great influence in bringing Ellen and Ako over to the Pretty Cure's side. As a single child, she is envious of Kanade, who has a little brother, and enthusiastically embraces Ako into her circle of friends, even before knowing that she is Cure Muse. Gallery HojoHibikiface1.jpg|Hibiki expressions: TV Asahi Visual of the pink Cures as babies.jpg|Visual of the pink Cures as babies Cure melody tied up by mizuluffy2-d6kbtsj.jpg Merchandise hibiki1.jpg OhnoRaptors1315621778 - Copy (3).jpeg 59241.jpg 1000093664_2.jpg 75126.jpg curemelody1.jpg 3761323_orig.jpg Bsjhdidbeodbeisimage.jpg 59239.jpg Suiteprecuresweetmascot - Copy.jpg 89397.jpg Keksoskskjs.jpg Ban962411.jpg 3347319.png Imagehshhshsgs.jpg Image Song Suite Precure Hibiki Character Song - Sm!le L!nk Suite Precure Vocal Album 2 Hibiki's Character Song Trivia *Hibiki is the first sporty Cure who has long hair. *Her hair has the second most dramatic color change, with Setsuna as the first with hair that changes from dark purple to pink. Hibiki's turns from orange to an intense pink. *She is the second Cure to play soccer, after Rin Natsuki. *Cure Melody is the first Cure who wears her hair in pigtails/twin tails without having blond hair. She will eventually be followed by Cure Happy and, to a lesser extent, Cure March. *Cure Melody is the first lead Cure to have a midriff and not have a sequel. *Cure Melody is the second lead Cure to have a upgrade in a movie but which does not cover up the midriff, after Cure Dream. *Hibiki will appear as Cure Melody to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 15 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *She is the first lead cure with blue eyes. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Revived Category:Successors Category:Neutral Good Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Heroes Category:Mutated